


Umbrella

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Smut, based on tom holland dancing to unbrella, lance is hit with gay feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Lance was bragging about how good of a dancer he was.Keith was getting annoyed, as he was trying to read, so he told Lance to shut up. Lance was quite upset.They ended up in a dance competition.Lance was fully confident that he would win! I mean, it's Keith, the awkward boy who doesn't even know the word of dancing right??





	Umbrella

-=+=- Keith -=+=-

 

I was on the couch, trying to read my book. The keyword was _trying_. I couldn't focus, as Lance was making a racket.

 

"I'm just saying Allura, I'm  _amazing_ at dancing!" Lance smirked, leaning over the kitchen counter. "That just means I have skills with my hips if you know what I mean." I almost gagged at that.

 

"No," Allura said, shaking her head. "No I don't know what you mean, and I don't think I want to know."

 

"Well-"

 

"Lance shut up!" I hiss, quickly getting annoyed. I just wanted to read my book, was that too much to ask?? Lance scoffed, glaring at me.

 

"What? Jealous you wish you could dance like me?" He said, a smirk coming on his face. I crinkled my eyebrows in disgust.

 

"Oh please, I bet you can't even dance!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Thinking the conversation was over, I turn back to my book, only for it to get yanked from my hands. "Hey!!" I yell, whipping around to see lance frowning.

 

"Oh yeah?? Wanna put your money where your mouth is pretty boy?" I ignore the blush I get from him calling me that, pouting.

 

"We're in space Lance, we don't have money." I deadpan, snatching my book back.

 

"No I meant have a dance off with me!" Lance smirked, flopping down next to me. He exuded confidence, guessing he would win easily. Rude.

 

"Fine." I say, getting up. I want to knock that smirk off of his face  _so_ badly. Lance looked surprised at first, but quickly gained his composure.

 

"Okay!! This Friday!" He chuckled, holding out his hand for I guess to make the thing official or whatever. I roll my eyes, shaking his hand anyways.

 

"This Friday."

 

~The day of~

 

-=+=- Lance -=+=-

 

 

I hop up on the counter, watching Hunk makes snacks before the big dance off.

 

"Let's make this official!" Pidge says, walking around with a checkboard. "We should bet on who's going to win." 

 

"I mean it's clearly going to be me, but sure let's make it more interesting" I chuckle. "I bet I'm going to win!" It's obvious, I'm not trying to be cocky! It's just, I've been dancing since middle school! That's about 7 years!! Let's just say, I'm pretty good.

 

"I'm going to have to obviously vote for my best bud!" Hunk said, backing me up. Aweeee he always has my back!

 

"Hmmm, you seem very confident... And Keith, well, he's more of a brute I can't see him dancing so I guess I will bet for you Lance." Allura shrugs, not really caring.

 

"I knew you loved me~" I coo, fluttering my eyes at her. She just rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Coran refused to bet as it was rude to the person he didn't vote for. He's such a good guy! "What about you Shiro??"

 

"I'm going to have to go with Keith." He said simply, sitting comfortably back against the training deck wall. We decided to have the competition in here, as it was spacious.

 

"Uhhhh?? Why?? You know Keith??" I laugh, confused. Maybe he's doing it for some type of bro code??

 

"That's exactly why I'm voting for him." Shiro sighed, laughing. "I'm guessing you guys didn't know??"

 

"Know what?" Pidge asked, loving gossip, bless her heart.

 

"He's been doing ballet since elementary, but moved to hiphop and street as it was more fun" I'm sorry what?! Keith did what?!?!

 

"Alright, let's get this competition over with." Keith says, walking in, bored. He was wearing a nice black suit.  _Where did he even get a suit???_ After hearing that information though, I'm not so sure of myself anymore.

 

Don't worry Lance, you got this! Time to blow Keith away with my amazing dance moves.


End file.
